


Everything was blue

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did I mention it was Klance, Gay as hell, I Had To, It is Klance, Lance is a prince, M/M, Mentions of Pidge and Hunk, Royalty AU, You're Welcome, also Pidge is nb, klance, shiro is keiths adoptive older brother, theyre just so gay, this is so gay how did I write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a prince who does chores sometimes cause he's nice and Keith catches him and then it gets pretty gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything was blue

“Who are you?”  
Lance winced, snatching to towel to his left and turning around. A boy around his age stood before him. He wore an unzipped red and white jacket, with a faded black tee shirt underneath; along with some jeans and boots. But none of that really mattered to Lance. What mattered was the mullet sitting atop this boy’s head. And the fact he had just caught Lance, but mostly the mullet.  
“I’m Lance…” He ducked his head, drying his hands swiftly. Lance glanced at the clock and frustratedly wondered why this guy was in the kitchen. No one was supposed to be there between eight and nine pm, which was why Lance was there. At nine fifteen, Jenna, a single mother, would arrive to do the dishes and find them already done; as she had every few nights for the past three months. She would get to go home a bit early to her two children and enjoy the rest of the night. However, that couldn’t happen if this guy didn’t leave so Lance could finish.  
“Okay, Lance, why are you in here? There’s no Lance on the schedule for kitchen duty.” Lance sighed, setting the towel aside. He itched the back of his neck and gave an apologetic look.  
“I know. I just… I do the dishes when I can so Jenna can go home early.” Lance confessed. The boy raised an eyebrow.  
“So you’re the one that’s been doing the dishes for her. She’s constantly asking around to find out who is so she can thank them,” He huffed, crossing his arms. “So if you don’t work kitchen how do you know about Jenna?”  
Seeing as most of what he knew was from eavesdropping, Lance decided a partial truth was best. “I saw her name as end of the night dishwasher and thought I’d be nice.” He shifted carefully, moving in front of where Lance had set his ring. “What did you say your name was?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Oh. Um, what is your name?”  
“Keith.”  
“Well Keith,” Lance began. “It was nice meeting you, but I should really get back to these dishes so I can get outta here before Jenna shows up.” He fidgeted, watching Keith.  
“Yeah, sure. Let me just grab something, I left my gloves in here.” Keith reached around Lance, grabbing the fingerless gloves that Lance had thought nothing of when he put his ring down and started on the dishes. “Hey wait is that-” Lance snatched the ring, backing up and flushing. Keith dropped the gloves and moved so Lance was blocked into a corner.  
“Why do you have a royal ring?”  
Lance gulped, trying to hold onto it as Keith yanked the ring from his hands and grabbed his arm. “I’m taking you to the guards. Do you not know how illegal it is to have this ring? Which royal did you steal it from?” He spat.  
“I didn’t steal it!” Lance straightened his back, assuming his princely aura. “It’s my ring.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow and gave a humourless laugh. “Yeah, right.”  
“My name is Lance Agustin Reyes McClain and I am crown prince. That is my ring.” He reached into his shirt and pulled out the final piece of evidence. The amulet passed down from royal to royal. Keith’s throat went dry and he dropped to a knee. He had watched the prince receive that amulet maybe thirty minutes before this encounter. Keith held up the ring, bowing his head.  
“I beg your forgiveness, your highness.” He spoke softly, wishing he wasn’t about to be fired.  
Lance slid the ring onto his middle finger and left his hand in Keiths. “Stand.” He was a bit disappointed by how quickly his command was followed. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. “It’s okay. There was no way you could have known. Staff usually don’t get a very good look at me. And please, don’t call me ‘your highness’. I really prefer just Lance.” He released Keith’s hand.  
“Thank you. For not firing me. Lance.” Keith glance up at the prince and was relieved that he was smiling.  
“You didn’t do anything to deserve being fired. Friends?” Lance asked hopefully.  
“Friends.” Keith smiled. 

 

Over the next few weeks they had many encounters, usually while Lance was doing the dishes. Finally, Lance checked through the schedules and went down to the kitchen, early in the day when Keith was supposed to be there. He was in casual wear but one of his lighter, less flashy crowns sat atop Lance’s unruly hair. When he walked in, the kitchen staff that noticed him dropped into deep bows and hissed at the others to do the same. Just when Lance had spotted Keith’s mullet, the boy had turned and dropped into a bow.  
“You may stand.” He said in his most haughty, princely voice. Keith’s head snapped up and saw the grin, obviously holding back a laugh.  
“What brings you here, your highness?” Asked another member of the staff.  
“Well, my sincerest apologies but I’m afraid I’m here to steal one of your fellow staff. I hope that will be okay.” Lance spoke in a gentle, You-Have-No-Choice voice, and motioned at Keith. “My friend here will be joining me for the day.” Keith’s grin dropped and he shook his head.  
“Lance I can’t!” He whispered. Lance cocked an eyebrow and motioned him forward.  
“Dude, c’mon I have the best day planned for us!”  
“That sounds great but I really can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“I need today’s pay… I can’t go without it.” Keith’s face reddened and he dropped his eyes.  
“You should have just said so man, I got you covered.” Lance turned to the other kitchen staff. “Keith is performing an important service for the crown and will be paid properly for it. Thank you for your time.” He grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, headed for Lance’s bedroom.  
“Lance that is so abusing your power.”  
“I know.” He grinned, nodding at the guards as Lance walked into the large room.  
“What are we doing in here?” Keith asked, looking around.  
“I need to change clothes and then we can leave.”  
“Leave?”  
“Yeah, we’re going into the city.”  
“Are you allowed to do that?” Keith adverted his eyes when Lance began stripping.  
“Probably not, but no one will know.” He put on some worn jeans and a blue collared white shirt, with a green jacket with a white hood over top.  
‘He looks… normal.’ Keith thought. ‘Not like a prince. He’s… pretty.’  
“So how exactly are we leaving the castle without anyone noticing?” He asked, trying to clear his head of the thoughts. Lance was a prince and Keith had no chance so there was no point developing some stupid crush on him.  
“Here, I’ll show you.” Lance motioned him over and pressed on a piece of the wall. It popped out and a door swung open. “The castle is filled with secret hallways. I know one that leads right out of here and into the city.” He snatched a flashlight from a drawer and walked over to the door. “It’s okay if you wanna hold my hand.” He joked and turned, waiting. Keith walked into the tunnel and Lance closed the door behind them. The walk took about ten minutes and they didn’t speak much. Lance said something about it carrying through the castle and would get them caught. They arrived safely in an alleyway, Lance peeking out the door before ushering Keith out and closing the door up, locking it behind them.  
“Alright, city-boy. Show me around.” Lance grinned, pulling Keith from the alley. “Show me your favorite shops, which fancy restaurants you want to eat at some day. Maybe even take me to your house so I could meet your family?” He had a hopeful look on his face.  
“I, uh, only have an adoptive older brother…” Keith looked down, his face flushed. Lance patted his shoulder.  
“Would you be comfortable with me meeting him? Seeing your home?” He asked. “It’s okay if you’re not.”  
“I am.” Keith smiled. “Let’s go there first. I’m sure Shiro would love to meet you.” He grabbed Lance’s hand and tugged him gently, leading him down the familiar road. They arrived at the small apartment within a few minutes. Lance had taken care to pay attention and memorize the route. They walked right in and Keith said loudly, “I’m home!” They could hear shuffling in the other room.  
“You’re home early. Please tell me you didn’t get fired…” A voice called. Keith laughed and walked down the hall, glancing back to make sure Lance was following.  
“You’ll be pleased to hear I was not, and I brought a friend.” He said as they entered what Lance assumed was the living room. “This is Lance.”  
Shiro was a tall, bulky guy with a streak of white in his hair. He seemed friendly enough, so Lance stepped forward and held out his hand. “You must be Shiro.”  
“Yeah. Nice to meet you.” Shiro shook his hand with a strong grip and a soft smile.  
“Well, just wanted to stop by, let you know I’m off today and gonna be out and about with Lance.” Keith informed his older brother, who frowned.  
“Why are you off today?” He was obviously worried about the loss of money from this day off. Keith glanced at Lance, who nodded the okay.  
“Well… Lance here happens to be the crown prince and he told the staff some bullshit excuse about me doing- What was it you said?” He looked back to Lance.  
“I believe the words were ‘An important service to the crown’ and that you would be paid appropriately for it.” Lance chuckled at the memory. Shiro’s eyes widened a bit.  
“You-you’re the prince? But your clothes…Keith how did you become friends with the crown prince?” Keith and Lance burst out in laughter at Shiro’s tone.  
“He found me doing the dishes and thought I was lying about being prince.” Lance explained, attempting to contain his laughter. Keith nodded and finally settled down.  
“Anyways, we’ll be going now.” Keith waved and tugged at Lance’s sleeve.  
“Nice meeting you!” Lance said and followed Keith out the door.

They were holding hands. This was of course, Keith rationalized, so they didn’t lose each other in the crowd. They had just left the candy shop that Keith had gone to when he was little, but could no longer afford to buy sweets from. Lance said, ‘To hell with that!’ and bought a good amount of candy.  
“Where did you get that money? I mean I get that you’re prince but…”  
“The castle has a treasury. I just have Hunk take me down before we go out and I grab a bit from my share of the money.” Lance explained.  
Still holding hands.  
“Whose Hunk?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“My ‘bodyguard’ more like my best friend. Well, him and Pidge. And you.” Lance smiled brightly. “Pidge is my cousin.”  
“But there’s no Pidge in the Holt family?” Keith was confused. He had learned the entire family tree of the McClain family, for a school paper. There were only two Holt children, Matt and Katie.  
“Oh, well they go by Pidge but I guess you would know them as Katie. Really hates that name, never uses it.” Lance explained. He tugged lightly at Keith’s hand as they walked down the alley and he pulled out the key to the door. One handed, still having not let go. Keith was glad. He opened the door and slipped inside, pulling Keith with him.  
“Okay so… I wanna do something. But I don’t want you to feel obligated because I’m prince or anything okay? We’re way past that and if you wanna say no absolutely do. Okay?” Lance’s face was bright red. Keith really really hoped that Lance meant what Keith thought he was.  
“O-okay.” Keith swallowed and nodded.  
“Alrighty. Can I… Can I kiss you?” Lance’s face was really starting to resemble Keith’s jacket. Keith nodded. Lance looked surprised. “Shit man I thought you were gonna say no.” He sighed. “Thank god.” Lance leaned down pressing their lips together. Keith inwardly cursed the fact he was shorter than Lance and stood on his tippy toes, throwing his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance’s hands settled on Keith’s hips. Keith swiped his tongue over Lance’s bottom lip, asking permission. Lance granted it by parting his lips. Keith’s tongue delved inside, swirling around Lance’s. They stumbled back against a wall, Lance let out a quiet gasp, his grip tightening before he moved his hands up, pressing under Keith’s shirt. Keith let out a low groan and chuckles breathily, ‘Your hands are fucking cold.’ Lance laughed pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic on ao3. Probs not more for a long time


End file.
